


Pianos in Paris

by Zarra_Rous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Paris - Freeform, Piano, Train Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a meet-cute for Clint and Laura. Playing a piano in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pianos in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt in my writers group.

Clint had always loved Paris. The people were friendly, for the most part, and the food was amazing. One of the best things about it though, as far as he was concerned, was the piano in the train station. He had learned piano for one of his undercover assignments and had fallen in love with the instrument. He didn’t own one of his own, seeing as he lived in a SHIELD apartment, when he was off duty and between assignments. So, whenever he found a free piano that he could play, he did.

This particular day had found him at his favorite piano, in his favorite train station, in one of his favorite cities, playing whatever came to mind. Just messing around, when a slender hand started playing along on the high notes. The woman that he only caught a glance of from the corner of his eye just kept playing along, moving from side to side from the high notes to the low, leaving him to continue playing his melody in the middle. 

After nearly ten minutes of this the dark haired woman whispered her apologies and that she had to go. 

“At least tell me your name. I’d like to look you up some time.”

She laughed as she sat on the bench next to him, pulling out a small notebook and pen. After she had scribbled out her name and number, she folded it and placed it in the front pocket of his button down shirt. “My name is Laura.”

“Nice to meet you Laura, I’m Clint.”


End file.
